An instruction set in a process of executing a computer program is called as a code. An action of inputting the code is referred to as a coding in the narrower sense.
However, the coding includes programming an algorithm about a step and a procedure for designing a program and solving a problem, and is also called as a computer programming.
In recent digital information era, a coding education is used for users specializing on the computer programming, and has also been used as a curriculum for training a solving ability of a problem since an elementary school.
The conventional coding education is based on software.
For example, coding mission information such as a route having a starting point and an end point and icons corresponding to individual instructions are displayed on a screen. The coding education is performed through a method of the user dragging the icon using a mouse according to the coding mission information.
It is not good in education if a coding education service is provided to young student through only the method using control of the mouse. This is because the young student is exposed to a computer for a long time.
The coding education service is not suitable for the young student who is not skilled to the control of the mouse or login to a website.
A method of providing easily a coding education service to young person using five senses has been required.